


Four Ways Gibbs Gets His Boat out of the Basement

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Gen, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Gibbs. Boat. Basement.





	Four Ways Gibbs Gets His Boat out of the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Big thanks to Nix for the fantastic beta.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made.  


* * *

I.

Gibbs worked the sandpaper over the rough wood. He’d figured out long ago that this soothed him more than the bottle of bourbon he kept down here ever could. Sometimes, after a nasty case, he sips bourbon and sands until his arms go numb. Sometime after Ari first appeared and before Ziva, Tony started showing up. He’d sit on the stairs and talk, or if he knew Gibbs wanted silence he’d just watch. Gibbs didn’t care. Sometimes he’d steal some of Tony’s pizza or Chinese food. Soon, Tony got the hint and started bringing enough food for both of them.

In between discussions about his favorite movies and favorite music, Tony asked, “Boss, how the hell are you going to get the boat out of here?” He looked around while Gibbs hammered a peg to a plank. 

Gibbs smirked at him and put down the hammer. “Do you doubt that I can?”

Tony held up both hands and shook his head. He returned Gibbs’ smirk with one of his own. “No. I just want to know how much work’s going to be involved. I get the feeling I’m going to be helping. Have you considered explosives? I heard any problem can be solved with a little C-4.”

Gibbs laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind, DiNozzo.” 

After a nasty case that involved too much blood and too many lives lost, Tony walked all the way down the stairs and grabbed some sandpaper. Neither of them spoke; they just worked until the farm report came on.

 

II.

Only one truck remained. The others left, sirens silent, giant tires wet with the water that flowed towards the sewer. Gibbs could only stare at the blackened ruin that was his house. Smoke was still thick in the air and Gibbs was tempted to go inside, though he’d promised the grim Fire Marshall that he wouldn’t attempt it until tomorrow, and only under supervision. The man had stared long and hard at Gibbs, knowing a bullshitter when he saw one. Kate had assured the man that Gibbs would wait. He can feel Tony and Kate looking at him and wants to tell them to leave. They won’t, but he wants to tell them anyway.

Gibbs knew he was numb with shock and exhaustion. After some rest and a shower he’d be back to himself. He’d be able to put all of this in some type of order. His wallet was in his car. He’d been at work when the call had come in about his house. The Fire Marshall had grunted something about preliminary findings and wiring. 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to find Tony looking at him, sympathetic and ready to offer whatever words were appropriate at a time like this. He waited, but Tony only squeezed his shoulder and let go. He stood there beside Gibbs while Kate moved to Gibbs’ other side. All three of them were silent and Gibbs felt strangely proud of his team. After what seemed like an hour or two but was probably only thirty minutes, Tony nudged Gibbs’ shoulder with his.

“Come on, my couch is pretty comfortable. And my TV is great. We can watch sports from Australia.”

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. “Please Tony, Gibbs does not want to camp out on your couch. No telling what kind of things have happened on it. He can have my spare bedroom until he finds a more permanent place.”

Tony actually stuck his tongue out at Kate. “I owe him, plus he can stay with me as long as he wants. We can go out and do stuff.” He smirked at Kate and Gibbs almost laughed. “Guy stuff, Kate. Lots and lots of guy stuff.”

Gibbs inwardly shuddered at the thought of Tony’s idea of ‘guy stuff.’ God only knew what he considered fun after four years in a fraternity. He wiped a hand over his face and coughed. The entire neighborhood reeked of smoke and burnt wood. The idea of staying with Kate was less appealing than staying with DiNozzo. She’d only trip over herself trying to treat him like a guest and like her boss. Plus, if it got out he’d stayed with her it would harm her career.

“DiNozzo does owe me Kate. Don’t worry about it. He gets out of hand I’ll just handcuff him to something.” Kate giggled while Tony opened his mouth, only to close it, then open it again.

“I’m not into that type of stuff, Boss,” he said, flushing a little.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled.

Kate patted him lightly on the shoulder and Gibbs wondered when his team became so damn touchy feely. “I’m sorry about your house, Gibbs.” 

Tony nodded in agreement but didn’t attempt to touch him again.

“Thanks, Kate. Hopefully some things can be salvaged.” No one mentioned the charred garage floor that was open to reveal the burnt and wrecked basement below.

 

III.

Gibbs swallowed the last drop of beer just as his front door opened and footsteps sounded on the hardwood of his front hall. He was sitting on his basement stairs. He wasn’t drunk enough and anger was going to take over soon anyway. He looked at the area where his boat used to rest. It was still there, just in more pieces than it had been last night. The footsteps paused when they reached the basement door. They were soft and hesitant as Tony stepped down and sat on the step right above him.

“Shit. What the hell happened, boss?” Tony’s outburst made Gibbs feel better. So did the beer bottle Tony handed him. He twisted the top off and took a long chug. He leaned back until the fabric of Tony’s jeans brushed his shoulders.

“I think Jenn knows about us.” 

Tony’s only reaction was a quiet exhalation that ended with the sound of him opening the other beer bottle.

“Think she did this by herself?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Nahh. She probably hired someone, or came along and helped.”

The hand that rubbed the tight area between Gibbs’ neck and shoulder relaxed him. He was angry, but not as angry as he’d thought he would be. He was just tired and sad that it had come to this. Two nights ago he’d told his former boss that he was with someone and had no intention of breaking the relationship off so they could try again. Three years of being his boss and professing to know him and she still didn’t see what she didn’t want to see. 

“She was probably mad about me calling her on the guilt trip she tried to spin.” Now two hands massaged Gibbs shoulders and he wondered briefly how Tony always knew what he needed.

“What guilt trip?”

Gibbs hummed in pleasure before he answered the question. “That she stepped down for me, so we could have another chance. That I somehow gave her the impression that if she did that we could be together again.” He shook his head. “I never told her that.”

Hands gentled for a moment before Tony dug deep and made the muscles in his back feel like heaven. “I know that, Jethro.”

Neither of them spoke again and Gibbs closed his eyes. Tony’s hands were made for this. The man could make a fortune, though Gibbs would have to kill anyone else he touched.

“Can it be rebuilt?”

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah. It’s all there, just in pieces. I think she knew if she destroyed it, I’d never forgive her. This way she can offer to help or point out that it can be put back together.” He felt Tony kiss the top of his head.

“It’ll piss her off even more if you don’t do anything. I’ll get my team together and we can help you for a few weekends if a big case doesn’t come up.” Gibbs laughed. Tony was a hell of a team leader but his people were as terrified of him as Gibbs’ were of him. Gibbs figured that was the way it should be. He still missed having Tony on his team but he loved seeing him boss his people around. 

“I think I need to do something. If I don’t she’ll just try something else, something I can’t ignore.” Gibbs leaned further back into Tony’s arms. He could practically hear Tony’s brain as it raced.

“Well, let’s let her think she’s off the hook. We’ll gather intel and then pull together a plan when she starts to relax.” Gibbs thought about it. He wanted revenge now, but he could see the benefit of waiting, finding out what Jenn loved and labored over and taking it from her, at least temporarily, so she would understand you didn’t mess with Jethro or Tony. 

“I think I’m going to find someplace else to rebuild.” Gibbs waited for Tony to react. While he didn’t understand Gibbs love for his boat, he supported and helped and Gibbs knew Tony took pride in the work he’d done.

“I may know a place. I was always worried about getting it out of here.”

Gibbs nodded and they both silently regarded the piles of wood below them.

He ignored Tony’s hands as they unbuttoned his shirt and glided over his chest. He didn’t react to the foreplay for a few minutes before he gave in. A few minutes later, he followed Tony upstairs. Jenn and her vicious prank were pushed to the back of his brain. Soon she’d get a lesson about touching things that didn’t belong to her.

 

IV.

Tim yawned and almost tumbled out of the car. Tony was already up to the door of Gibbs’ house. He blinked as Tony just walked in. He’d heard rumors that Gibbs didn’t keep his door locked but maybe Gibbs had just unlocked it earlier, since he knew they were coming. He walked in and followed Tony’s laughter. He and Gibbs were in the kitchen. Tony was wolfing down a plate of eggs while Gibbs was leaning against his sink, sipping coffee.

Gibbs handed Tim a cup of coffee and he nodded his thanks. It was hot and just how he liked it. Which was how Gibbs liked it. Even after all this time that never failed to amaze Tim. Gibbs set his cup down.

“It should only take a us a few hours to get this done. A friend is coming by with a trailer. We can load the boat onto it.”

Tony put the plate in the sink. Gibbs gave him a look and Tony turned on the water to wash it. “I can’t believe you finished. I thought you’d be working on that thing forever.”

Tim spoke up before Tony could manage to somehow insult Gibbs. Tony always managed to insult someone if he talked long enough.

“When are you going to go sailing on her?”

He could tell by Gibbs’ narrowed eyes he was thinking of slapping Tony upside the head. He turned to Tim instead and said, “I have a few things left to do to her before she’s seaworthy. She’s headed for a warehouse at the Marina. Depends on a few things, but I may get her in the water in a few months.” He rinsed out his cup and gestured for Tim’s. 

Tony protested. “Oh come on! Why’d I have to wash my plate but you wash McGee’s cup?”

Tim hid a smile when Gibbs flicked water at Tony. “That was my breakfast you finished.”

Tim watched as Tony turned on charming smile number two. After four years, he still was amazed at how many witnesses and suspects responded to that smile. Sometimes even Gibbs wasn’t immune.

“Volunteers get breakfast. It’s written down somewhere.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Okay! What do we need to do, Boss?”

Tim listened to Gibbs instructions and had to agree with Gibbs’ earlier statement. It didn’t sound hard.

 

***  
Two hours later, Tim was ready to kill Tony and Gibbs. Fortunately, though unknown to them, it only took them another hour to get the boat onto the trailer. Tim was amazed at the widened basement doors. They were slightly taller and wider than standard sliding glass doors. He followed Tony to the car, buoyed by promises of fast food and a chance to sit down. 

Gibbs’ basement had to be the most uncomfortable place in the world. Earlier he’d watched Gibbs’ fingers caress and smooth parts of his boat. The look on his face was one he’d never seen before. Tim had smiled and met Tony’s eyes. 

Tony’s eyebrows had moved up and down in an outrageous manner before he’d asked Gibbs, “Boss, you and the boat need some private time? You know if you looked at women the way you looked at this boat, you’d have lots of them at your beck and call.”

Gibbs had slapped Tony in the back of the head. “What makes you think I don’t, DiNozzo?”

Tim and Gibbs had laughed at the look on Tony’s face. 

At the marina it didn’t take anytime to get the boat in its place. Tim watched Gibbs again. He wished he had something tangible that he’d built with his hands. Tony slapped him on his shoulders and proved that yes, he was a damn good investigator.

“Don’t worry, McGee, one day you too shall build a boat.” Tony leaned in closer. “Or maybe you’ll make boats in a bottle or something. Gibbs has rubbed off on you more than you know.”

Tim nodded. That much was true. He and Tony said goodbye to Gibbs and left him with his boat.

 

The End.


End file.
